Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
One way to enhance the entertainment value of a wagering game is to provide a gaming system having progressive awards which may be funded by a portion of wagers received into the system for play of wagering games. To ensure perceived equality and fairness, a gaming system, as described herein, may include accounting and funding mechanisms which permit players wagering different amounts on primary wagering games to be eligible for progressive awards. Thus, the present invention is directed to a gaming system having multiple wager levels which effect eligibility for progressive jackpot awards and available winning combinations.